


You're my Sunshine

by k_bg_appreciation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Gay Male Character, M/M, NCT 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_bg_appreciation/pseuds/k_bg_appreciation
Summary: Two fuckboys end up being each other's roommate. Both not knowing who they'll be sharing an apartment with till they see each other. They hate each other more than anything but need to stay in the same apartment because they don't have another place to stay.It ends up even worse because they get to be in the same classes again inhighschool.Will they both still hate each other or are there gonna be feelings involved in this?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Character Information

M/n:

-18 years old  
-Known as the biggest fuckboy  
-Is Gay and everyone knows it but girls still try to seduce him which never works  
-Is mostly seen hooking up with boys even from other schools  
-Doesn't smile much and if he does than he only smiles at people that he likes  
-Known as the most attractive boy  
-Height: 1.85  
-Has lots of tattoos  
-Has ear piercings  
-Really intimidating  
-Loves his stepbrother and takes a lot of care of him but he lives with his parents

Jaehyun:

-18 years old  
-Known as the biggest fuckboy as well but just that he's straight  
-Always seen hooking up with girls and breaking their heart  
-Girls still fall for him  
-His bestfriends are: Ten,Jungwoo,Taeil and Doyoung  
-Can be really sweet and clingy but only towards his friends  
-Everyone thought that he was going to be the school's heartthrob but they all were wrong  
-Charming smile which makes everyone fall for him  
-Has a younger brother but they always get into fights  
-They can't stand each other that much

Johnny:

-18 years old  
-M/n's stepbrother  
-He and M/n are always getting called the hottest brothers  
-Is Gay  
-A trouble maker and is literally every day in detention  
-His stepbrother always scolds him that he gets in trouble  
-Lives with his parents and would like it better if M/n lived with them but knows that his stepbrother and his parents don't get along well  
-The teachers hate him because he only brings trouble  
-Smoked a year ago but M/n got mad at him and forced him to not smoke ever again and since than he stopped  
-Keeps something secret from his brother

Jaemin:

-17 years old  
-Jaehyun's brother  
-Both don't get along with each other  
-Try to avoid one another  
-Their parents forced them to talk and have a conversation but it ended in a big fight which made their parents lose hope in them being siblings that like each other  
-Only cares about his parents,his friends and even if he doesn't like to admit it, he cares for Jaehyun and looks up to him a lot  
-His bestfriends are: Haechan,Renjun,Jeno,Chenle and Jisung  
-But has a crush on one of his friends  
-Can be the most sweetest person alive and the most angriest person as well

(There are gonna be other member's mentioned in this, but these character's are gonna be mentioned the most)


	2. [1]

𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 1

"Yes Johnny, I'll call you if anything happens. Don't worry" M/n said slightly annoyed at his stepbrother's way too caring behaviour.

Johnny being the sweetest stepbrother, of course didn't stop rambling about how much he'll miss M/n.

Still shaking his head "Johnny, I'm infront of my apartment. Bye baby brother" and with that M/n ended the call and pulled out the key that he got just some minutes ago.

M/n took a deep breath and opened the door, visibly excited for his own apartment.

Looking around the living room, everything looked clean and neat, just the way he liked it. He took some steps and let out a satisfied smile while walking towards the door where his bedroom should be, but there was someone he never thought of seeing.

M/n imidantly stopped walking and looked at the person that he hated the most.

Jung Jaehyun.

School's fuckboy and 'heartthrob'. Student's always looked at him like he was a god and teacher's fell for his charming looks. Probably the most straight fuckboy he had ever known. Having sex with girls and than breaking their hearts but M/n is just the same, only that he's gay while Jaehyun is straight.

The smaller one looked at M/n with his eye's wide open. 

"What are you doing in my apartment?!?!" Jaehyun said with an irritated tone.

M/n only frowned with an unreadable expression "You're the one in my apartment!" With that he showed his key to Jaehyun and thought that he had won this time but he thought wrong.

Jaehyun looked at him confused and pulled his key out of the back pocket of his jeans which made them both just look at each other.

"This can't be true!" M/n said and snatched the key out of Jaehyun's hand before he could even react. Still confused, M/n looked at both of the keys and they looked identical which made him frustrated.

Without even saying a word, he turned around and walked out of the apartment with the two keys in his hand.

Jaehyun shook his head and walked after the taller male to know what he's gonna do "M/n, give me my key back!!!".

"Shut up bastard!" M/n said and murmured something under his breath which sounded like curse words.

Walking faster, Jaehyun needed to speed up to catch up with the male full of tattoos.

Suddenly M/n stopped which resulted Jae to bump into the back of the taller male. Ignoring Jaehyun, M/n knocked on the door of the landlord's.

Tapping his feet into the ground impatiently, he rolled his eyes when the landlord finally opened the door.

With and suprised look on his face, the landlord asked "Why did you two come here?".

M/n scoffed and looked at the landlord like he was kidding "I should ask you why this asshole is in MY apartment!".

The landlord started laughing like he had just heard the most funniest joke and said between his laughter "Oh, you both really believed that you could find an apartment being this cheap?".

The laughter of their landlord made both of them angry and Jaehyun spoke up "Than why the fuck didn't you tell us anything about it?!?!" Jaehyun was ready to punch him but M/n stopped his hand before he could punch the landlord's face that clearly had lied into their faces.

"What do you want us to do now?!" M/n said clearly pissed of and was thinking of letting Jaehyun go so that he could punch the annoying elderly man that's was more that just amused at their state. 

The elderly man stopped laughing "You two are gonna share it" and gave them and provoking smile that made their blood boil in a way they couldn't even explain.

Before M/n was gonna lose his temper, he turned his hands into fists, completely forgetting that he had keys in it which lead his hand to bleed a bit, but notheless, the tattooed male turned around and walked to 'their' apartment.

Jaehyun just scoffed and walked behind M/n while the landlord secretly looked at them with an genuine smile.

"Young love" he sighed and closed the door.

-

Arriving at the apartment, M/n waited for Jaehyun to come, so that he could talk about this situation.

After some minutes, Jaehyun closed the door and was now standing infront of M/n with an unpleased look.

M/n rubbed his temple "What are we gonna do now?" Without even trying to hide his anger, Jaehyun shook his head "Fuck off and find an own apartment!".

The taller male looked at Jaehyun with his emotionless face, he scoffed "Jung... don't test me or this won't end good, we both have no place to stay, so we need to share this apartment".

Before jaehyun could even protest,   
M/n walked into the bedroom and started putting his clothes into the closet.

Dumbfounded, Jaehyun looked at him and just started putting his clothes into the closet as well.

It was pleasingly silent Jaehyun was the first one to finish, he sat down on the bed and observed the other male.

M/n.

School's fuckboy and most intimidating student under all of them. Girls would swoon over him even if he never acknowledged them, while boys would be hooking up with and catching feelings which always ended up with them getting rejected.

Really tall, broad shoulders and it was visible that he clearly had muscles. His right arm full with tattoos, over his right chest to his neck.

Both ears with piercings that looked painful.

His jaw line sharp, intimidating eye's, straight nose and beautiful lips.

Without even realizing that he was staring, M/n pulled him back to reality "take a picture, it lasts longer".

Jaehyun's ears turned red and he just looked away to avoid M/n's gaze that was making him feel some type of way.

"We'll probably need to sleep together" M/n said with an monotone voice, without even changing his expression.

Jaehyun choked on his own spit and started coughing "W-What?!" He stuttered. M/n looked quite amused   
"I don't think that you realized yet that we only have ONE bedroom with ONE bed".

-

Both got ready to sleep, M/n looked unbothered while Jaehyun was still s blushing mess at the thought of sleeping next to M/n.

Get yourself together Jaehyun! You're straight!

But that thought was forgotten the moment he saw M/n laying on the bed without a shirt on, his abs and tattoos infront of his own eye's.

"Lay down" M/n mumbled, turning around and Jaehyun started laying down, still shocked by M/n's body but needed to put his self together to finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all liked it.
> 
> There can be some spelling mistakes since I'm not a native English speaker. I'm probably gonna correct some mistakes soon.
> 
> Stay safe and take care everyone.


	3. [2]

𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 2

Jaehyun opened his eyes, still sleepy, he looked around and M/n wasn't laying next to him anymore.

He just shrugged and got up to get ready.

Peacefully, Jaehyun went to the living room and thought that everything was going good so far.

Till...

He looked at the clock and realized that he's gonna be late for his first day in school if he doesn't run.

This asshole didn't even wake me up!

Jaehyun got everything he needed and ran out of the apartment as fast as possible.

_

"M/N!" Johnny yelled and ran to his stepbrother to give him a hug in front of their classroom.

"I missed you so much!" He said while giving M/n a peck on the cheek.  
"Johnny, I only left yesterday and you already missed me".

Johnny nod and you both went into the classroom to sit down. 

Surprisingly, the teacher wasn't there yet.

Johnny started smiling and asked how M/n's apartment is like. M/n rolled his eyes and sighed "A disaster".

His stepbrother frowned  
"Why? What happened" he said with a slight tone of worry in his voice.

M/n looked at his brother and said "The apartment itself is fine but my goddamn landlord, lied to me and now I have a roommate which is Jaehyun".

"Wait, What?!?! The Jung Jaehyun, as in the straight, white boy looking fuckboy who has dimbles?".

M/n started to get pissed again   
"Yes, it's Jung Jaehyun".

Suddenly, Johnny started laughing which got the older one irritated.  
He looked at his stepbrother emotionlessly and waited for him to stop laughing.

His laughter died down "At least you have someone to mess with, maybe you two are even gonna end up as a couple".

Before M/n could even reply, Jaehyun ran into the classroom and the girls started fangirling.

Jaehyun ignored the girls and looked at M/n with a glare, he went up to him "I hate you and you hate me. We both don't care about each other but you could at least he nice and wake me up".

M/n still didn't show any emotions "Jung... I don't need to do anything, you're old enough to wake up yourself or are you scared without somebody looking out for you" at the end of his sentence he started to smirk and looked at the younger one with a playful look in his eyes.

Jae visibly got irritated and pulled   
M/n up by his collar "Say that one more time and I won't hesitate to punch you".

"You're scared to be alon-".

Not even a second later, Jaehyun threw a punch. M/n was caught of guard at first but than punched him back.

Before this could escalate even more, Johnny held his brother back while some of Jaehyun's friends saw what happened and held him back.

Suddenly a teacher said "Both of you, to the principals office, NOW!".

Without saying anything, the two of them walked to the principals office.

"Can I please go with my brother?" Johnny looked at the teacher with pleading eye's which was new for everyone.

"Sit down, class is starting now" and Johnny couldn't say anything to it.

_

"Why does it always have to be you two? Can't you just get along with each other?"

Nine of them answered and just looked down. The principal sighed nd continued talking.

"I really don't want to put you two in different school's. M/n, you're really smart but your behaviour always gets you in trouble and Jaehyun, you may not have good grades but I know that you could do so much better. Why can't you two just be friends? I'm sure that both of you are gonna get along".

Jaehyun still didn't speak up and got angry at himself. 

M/n sighed "Im really sorry, Mr.Kim. That we both are in this school is already a big thing".

"I know that you don't mean it in a bad way, M/n. I really do like both of you. Jae I know your parents and I even know how you were as a kid while M/n, I know you since you got into this school and I'm still shocked at how you two changed so drastically but you both need to stop fighting or I'm forced to throw both of you out of this school". 

Both of them nod.

They thought that the principal finished but they thought wrong.

"Jaehyun, your grades aren't doing good, that's why I want you, M/N, to help him with his grades".

They wanted to protest but Mr. Kim said "I don't accept a 'no', get back to your classes".

M/n and Jaehyun walked out of the room and the taller male spoke up "After school, I'm gonna help you with your grades".

Jaehyun snapped "Why the fuck do you even want to help me!?".

"I'm not helping you because I want to but I'm helping you because Mr.Kim wants me to" and with that M/n started waking but deep inside e knew that he wanted to help Jaehyun.

_

"Why are you so dumb?!?!"   
M/n said and was close to punch Jaehyun with his book.

"I ain't dumb, you just can't explain"

"Oh, so I can't explain but I can teach whole 30 people something but not you?!".

Jaehyun was gonna stand up and walk away, till M/n pulled him down onto the bed, underneath him.

Jaehyun's ears started getting red because of the position that they were in right now.

M/n got closer to the smaller's face "You are gonna learn it and if you aren't, I'll have to punish you".

The younger male smirked "What kind of punishment are you gonna give me? Cuddle me?" He laughed.

But his laughter stopped when M/n kissed him roughly and pinned his wrists above his head.

Jaehyun squirmed a bit but he realized that he's not gonna get out of M/n's grip that soon.

M/n bit Jaehyun lower lip which made the smaller one moan and the taller one pushed his tongue into Jaehyun's sweet cavern.

Without even realizing it, he gave up and kissed the older male back which led M/n to slowly push his hand under Jaehyun's shirt.

Jaehyun let out a quite moan and felt himself getting hard but not only himself, he could feel the other's erection on his clothed tigh.

M/n broke the kiss whispering   
"I thought you were a top but the position that we are in right now tells me that you're a bottom".

With that he sat up, got his phone and went to the living room.

Jaehyun was still taken aback, with shaky breath, he stayed still and closed his eyes.

M/n, what are you doing to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and take care everyone.


	4. [3]

𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 3

M/n sighed and sat down on the sofa, still thinking about what happened some seconds ago which made him smirk. 

M/n is not dumb, he knows how much of an effect he has on other's.

His thoughts were interrupted by Johnny who was calling him, the older male rolled his eye's and put the phone near his ear.

"M/n, I'm bored" Johnny said through the phone.

"I can tell that you're bored"

"How is it going with Jaehyun?"  
Even if M/n couldn't see his stepbrother's face, it was obvious that he was smirking right now.

"So that's why you called me?"

"Yes"

"Boring at first but he would be an amazing toy to play with"

"Did you already do something?" He said and started laughing.

"I was just kissing Jaehyun some minutes ago" M/n said as if it was an everyday thing.

Johnny abruptly stopped laughing "YOU DID WHAT?!?! I THOUGHT HE WAS STRAIGHT?!?!"

"He is straight.  
As you already know, I needed to help him with some subjects and he didn't understand anything, so I pushed him under me and started kissing him"

"I knew that you were horny but not this horny"

"You say that as if you didn't have a one night stand yesterday"

M/n chuckled and they both continued talking.

-

Surprsingly, Jaehyun was still laying on his bed and was thinking. Not just about something but about someone who got to be M/n.

The more Jaehyun denied everything, the more he couldn't stop thinking about him.

I hate you M/n... I hate you for making me feel like this.

He sighed and thought about how he could look at M/n the same way ever again.

But than an idea came into his mind.

Wait up M/n. I'll make you feel flustered this time.

And with that he started smiling.

-

On the next day, Jaehyun was the first one who woke up.

The smaller male turned around and saw M/n's peaceful looking face but he knew that, that's not gonna last long.

Or it is what he thought.

Jaehyun slowly pulled the bed sheets away and sat on M/n waist. Before he did anything, he was thinking if this was too much but then shrugged it off and remembered what the taller male did yesterday.

The younger male put his hands on both sides next to M/n's face. He sighed and slowly yet teasingly started grinding his crotch with the taller male's.

He moved his hips forward and backwards which made M/n moan in his sleep. This reaction gave Jaehyun a satisfied smile and he started going a bit faster.

Jaehyun bit his lip and tried to stay quiet as possible but he was so focused on the good feeling he got by grinding on M/n, that he didn't even notice that the male underneath him was holding his waist.

M/n opened his eye's and the sight he saw was making him hard, his roommate grinding on him, looking away and biting his lower lip to hold back his moan.

"I knew that you were horny and straight but I didn't know that you liked grinding on guys" M/n said with his husky voice which made Jaehyun stop his action and look at him with wide eye's.

Jaehyun: My plan definetly didn't work.

The older male smirked, he got up a bit so that he was face to face with the younger one "All of sudden, you're not so confident, Babyboy? Finish what you started".

Jaehyun didn't know why but he started grinding on him again without realizing it. M/n just layed down again and watched his movements.

After some seconds he got impatient and bucked his hips up which made Jaehyun moan shamelessly like a little slut.

Suddenly Jaehyun got up, took his things and ran to the bathroom with a 'sorry'.

M/n just shook his head and got ready.

Jung... You're trying to get me flustered but you're the one getting yourself flustered and panicked.

-

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Doyoung yelled at Jaehyun which led him to hold his hand against Doyoung's mouth before anyone could hear them.

"Damn, Jaejae is finally realizing that he's gay" Ten said which made Jungwoo nod with a sweet and innocent smile.

"Okay everyone, be quiet. Jaejae what did you think while doing all of this?" Taeil asked in a worried tone.

Luckily they were alone in the classroom.

"I already told you about the day he kissed me... so, my plan was actually to grind on him and when he woke up he would be panicked and embarrassed but I thought wrong because in the end he was the one making me feel like that" while telling them his failed plan, he started blushing.

Jungwoo stopped smiling and looked at Jaehyun with his 'are you kidding me' face.

Doyoung looked at him as if he was dumb.

Ten started wheezing.

While Taeil was close to choking him.

The oldest one sighed "Jae... My son are you dumb?!?! Even the most dumbest person would know that   
M/n would tease the hell out of you and now to the actual point... He's the school's biggest fuckboy, your failed plan will only motivate him more".

"Jaehyun how can you be so confident with woman but this panicked and shy with man?" Ten said while he was laughing.

"I-" "No, don't even speak. You got yourself into this, so you're gonna get yourself out of this... ALONE!".

With that Doyoung pushed   
Ten, Jungwoo and Taeil out of the classroom to get to their own one's.

Why am I so dumb?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and take care everyone.


	5. [4]

𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 4

"Students! Because many of you are always arguing with your seatmates, we're gonna change seats-" 

The students started cheering but Mr.Choi interrupted them before it could get louder.

"I'm gonna choose!" He said and looked at the students with a stern expression which told everyone to not speak up.

Hopefully I'm gonna get seated next to Jaemin,Xiaojun,Winwin or next to the quieter students.

-

The more students sat down, the more nervous did Jaehyun get. He really didn't want to sit next to the other fuckboys. He is a fuckboy himself but he can't stand the other one's because they're all M/n's friend's and he doesn't want to sit next to the girls.

"Jaehyun, M/n, I want you both to sit on the right side"

Jaehyun was so focused and nervous that he didn't even realize that M/n wasn't seated yet and he regretted what he did this morning.

The two of them didn't have a choice and went to their new seats, the moment they say down, M/n started smirking.

This is definitely not gonna end up good for Jaehyun.

-

The lesson was boring and most students were trying their best to keep their eye's open.

M/n slowly put his hand on Jaehyun's tigh which made him jump up a bit and it led him to push his table which got everyone's attention because of the noise it created.

"Jaehyun, concentrate and stop distracting everyone!"

The younger male nod and glared at M/n "Put your hand away from my tigh!".

He whispered at the older male which only led him to squeeze his tigh and get closer to his crotch.

Panicked and tensed he looked at M/n and tried to get the other male's hand away.

Without even noticing, the tattooed male got closer to his ear "Jung, you started all of this, so you're gonna take it".

Shivers went down Jaehyun's spine, before something could happen, the bell rang and everyone stood up to go outside for the break.

M/n gave the straight male a wink and went outside which made him blush.

Jaehyun took a deep breath and went to his friend's who were waiting for him outside.

"Jaejae, why are you blushing?" Doyoung said and put his palm on the younger's forehead.

"M/n..."

"Okay, that's already enough information. I can imagine what happened" Taeil said, everyone knew that the oldest one hated M/n.

They both had a little history. Back then, they were best friends, nobody could ever separate them, till M/n changed and let Taeil alone. The oldest one had always problems with trusting people and M/n only made it worse for him.

"Why can't M/n do things like that to me?" Ten said.

"Dumbass" Doyoung said and gave Ten's head a firm slap which made him hold his head with a pained expression. 

"Start looking for good boy's and not the fuckboy's!"

"Fuckboy's do it better!" Ten said with both of his hands on his hips.

This time it was Taeil who gave Ten a slap "No wonder you two are boyfriend's!!!".

The couple only rolled their eye's and this time Jungwoo spoke up "You and M/n would make a great couple" he said with his sweet smile where not even Jaehyun could be mean to him.

"Even if I normally don't like fuckboy's, you two would really look good" Taeil nod to his friend's statement.

He may not be friend's with M/n anymore but even the dumbest person would see that Taeil still cares for the tall male.

Jaehyun looked at them as if they were crazy "I'M STRAIGHT!!!".

"My gaydar says something else" Ten said and the rest of them nod while Jaehyun couldn't believe his friend's.

Before the 'straight' male could say something, someone pulled him inside of the school.

"Let me g-" And when he looked at the person who was pulling him, he shockingly saw M/n.

"M/n, you bastard let me go!"

"Jung, shut up!" M/n said with an angry tone which made Jaehyun quiet.

-

"Everything is your fault!" The taller male yelled at the smaller one.

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Because of you nobody is gonna hook up with me anymore!"

"Why the fuck has that something to do with me?!"

"You told everyone that we're dating?!?!"

With only one sentence Jaehyun got pale "W-What?".

"Don't act innocent!" M/n yelled at Jaehyun again which made him flinch this time.

He took a deep breath "M/n... I really didn't say anything. I didn't even know what happened!".

M/n's angry face turned confused and he was the shocked one now.

Who made this rumour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the fanfictions that I read here are amazing. I'm really sorry that mine isn't good at all.


	6. [5]

𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 5

They were gonna start talking again but the bell rang which made them sit down.

Both were still shocked and decided to stay quite till they can discuss all of this.

-

Jaehyun ruffled his hair from all the frustration.

They both got home and sat down on their bed, while they were still trying to figure out who made this rumour.

M/n sat up "Okay, we should start your tutor session because breaking our head's over this, won't help".

The younger one nod and both of them started.

-

Jaehyun was peacefully sleeping but that changed after someone kicked him out of the bed.

"Shorty, stand up or we're gonna be late" M/n said while looking down at the shorter male.

"Why did you kick me?!" He said while rubbing his butt. (No jokes about his butt or I'll get mad at you!)

"I thought about shaking you awake at first, but the thought of kicking   
you, sounded better".

Jaehyun just rolled his eye's and stood up to get dressed, so that he could go to school.

-

Shockingly, M/n was waiting for   
him, outside.

"M/n THE fuckboy is waiting for me? Did you fall for me already?" Jaehyun asked cockily which led the older one to flick his forehead.

"Don't flatter yourself, I have standard's and what's up with the sudden confidents?" He said while he was walking next to the younger male.

Jaehyun just ignored what he said and both of them walked in silence to their school.

But of course they couldn't enjoy the peaceful silence because the students started staring at them, the moment they were infront of the school.   
To piss them even more off, the student's gossiped about them.

"I heard that they're both dating!"

"I wanted to date M/n!"

"Jaehyun looks way to hot to be gay!"

"The two fuckboy's are   
dating, I ship it!"

"I thought Jaehyun was straight!"

M/n looked down at the 'straight' male and whispered "I completely forgot about the rumours".

"I forgot about it as well" the smaller male said and glared at the student's which made some of them look away.

"Jaehyun, do you trust me?"   
M/n asked which made him confused yet suprised.

It was the first time that the tattooed male said his name and what got him confused was that he asked a question like that.

Jaehyun only nod, still a bit taken back and unsure, but what M/n   
did, shocked him.

The older male put his arm's around Jaehyun's waist, pulled him closer and got near his face which made everyone scream.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and before the smaller male could react, his roommate kissed him.

At first Jaehyun was tense but then he started to relax in the taller male's touch, he started to kiss back a bit clumsily which made M/n smile while they kissed.

The kiss was different from all the other one's, it was sweet and full of love and emotions which isn't like the fuckboy he knew.

M/n pulled back, held Jaehyun's wrist and pulled him to their classroom.

All of the student's around them were shocked.

Ten, Jungwoo, Taeil and Doyoung looked at them as if they were insane.

-

Both of them were in the   
classroom, only the two of them.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, still shocked and a bit pale from everything that had just happened some seconds ago.

The taller male leaned against the wall "Someone made the rumour and I just made it come true".

Jaehyun was still confused and M/n just started to chuckle "I'll just put two and two together. Rumour plus us equals dating".

"Wait-What?!".

The older male got closer, so close that their foreheads were on one another's "We're dating now, Jung Jaehyun or should I say Baby?".

-

"YOU BOTH ARE WHAT?!?!" Jaehyun's friend's screamed at  
what he said.

Jaehyun only nod while the other's were trying to process everything.

"I KNEW THAT YOU WEREN'T STRAIGHT!!!" Ten yelled while pointing at him with a big smile   
on his face.

"Okay, calm down everyone... To put it short, a rumour was made about you two dating and you actually aren't, but M/n kissed you infront of everyone just to show them that it's 'true' and M/n talked with you about it, now you're in a fake relationship with him" Taeil said and looked really stressed out.

Jaehyun sighed "Yes, I'm already confused at what M/n thought in that moment but I'm still curious about who made this rumour".

They all started to discuss who it could have been.

After a while they still had no clue.

"I have a plan!" Ten suddenly spoke up and got everyone's attention with the hopes that he's gonna say something smart.

"I'm gonna date M/n and you can go hooking up again".

What did we even expect?

"That ain't a solution" Taeil said.

"Okay, then I don't have a plan".

-

"M/n" Taeyong moaned while he was riding the tattooed male's dick.

The whole room was filled with Taeyong's moans and whimpers.

M/n had his hands on both sides of Taeyong's waist, while the hot looking male rode him, M/n had a beautiful view on Taeyong's blissful face.

M/n changed their position, this time Taeyong was laying down while the taller male pushed his whole length in, which made the male underneath him, moan loudly.

"You like it when I fuck you, don't you? You're such a slut for me" he growled into Taeyong's ear while he was getting faster, thrust by thrust.

"Yes, I like it. I'm your slut and you can do whatever you want with me" Taeyong said between his moans and whimpers. "M/n, can I cum?".

He asked and looked at M/n with the most innocent eye's he made, which led the older male to get closer to his climax. He loved ruining Taeyong's already fucked out body.

"Cum for me, Babyboy" and with that, white strings came out of his length and he started to relax after their 7th round. M/n rode out their high and cleaned the smaller male.

"I love you" Taeyong said still out of breath.

"I love you too" and the tattooed male gave him a chaste kiss.

While Taeyong was drifting off to sleep, M/n was still thinking about Jaehyun.

A quick information, M/n is not 'cheating' on Taeyong. The smaller male and M/n are friend's with benefits, they're already used to being called a couple and they feel the most comfortable with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The short smut is really bad.
> 
> Stay safe and take care everyone.


	7. [6]

𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 6

"Finally! I can sit down for two days without doing anything!" Ten yelled through the phone which made Jaehyun pull his phone away from his ear.

"You promised that you're gonna go shopping with me" Jungwoo said and it sounded like he was pouting.

"Damn, I completely forgot about that, but let's not talk about us, is   
M/n with you?"

Jaehyun sighed and leaned down on his and M/n's bed "No, he's probably outside"

"Did you two get closer?" Jungwoo asked.

"Jungwoo... me and M/n don't even know each other that well"

While they were talking M/n suddenly came into the room "Shorty, you're gonna help me" he said out of breath.

Before Jaehyun could do anything, the taller male took the shorter male's phone, ended the call with his friends and pulled him outside to their neighbours house.

"Why the fuck are we here?!" Jaehyun whisper yelled at the tattooed male.

"Shut up!" M/n whispered and before the shorter male could say anything, their neighboor opened the door.

Their neighbour gave them both a big smile "Thank you so much M/n and that's your boyfriend, right?"

M/n smiled and nod which made Jaehyun confused.

Their neighbour pulled both of them into a hug.

"You have a really handsome boyfriend but I should go now or I'm gonna be late. Again, thank you so much M/n!" he said after he pulled back. 

Their neighbour gave M/n his key's before he left and the taller male pulled Jaehyun into their neighbours house.

"Why are we here and did you just tell our neighbour that I'm your boyfriend?!"

"Yes, I did tell him that you're my boyfriend and we're here to babysit our neighbours child" the taller male said as if it was nothing.

"We're gonna babysit someone's child and our neighbour trusts you?!?!".

M/n started to laugh and said between his laughter "Our neighbour knows me since about three years now and we get along pretty well".

Jaehyun massaged his temple, he never thought that he's gonna babysit someone and mostly not with M/n   
"I never had babysitted a child, did you?".

The younger male hoped that he did but his hopes got destroyed "No, I didn't but I know his child and I pulled you with me because if I get in trouble, then you're gonna get in trouble as well".

We definetly fucked up.

The both of them started arguing because Jaehyun said how stupid   
M/n is.

But their argument got stopped when a little boy hugged M/n's leg.

Jaehyun just looked at the child while M/n crouched down and the boy gave the tattooed male a hug "I mwissed ywou".

M/n started to chuckle "I missed you too, Min-Jun".

It was an adorable sight to see the schools most intimidating person, hugging a child but his thoughts got interrupted by the boy named, Min-Jun.

The little boy pointed at Jaehyun "Who awe ywou" he said with a pout.

Jaehyun couldn't help but smiled, he crouched down next to M/n and introduced himself "I'm Yoonoh but you can call me Jaehyun".

Both Jaehyun and M/n smiled but Min-Jun suddenly asked "Is twis youw boyfend?".

The shorter male started to blush while M/n started smiling even more "Yes, that's my boyfriend".

Before Jaehyun could protest, Min-Jun took M/n's and Jaehyun's hand and pulled both of them to the couch.

M/n helped Min-Jun to sit down "Hwyung, I want to w-watch TV" he said and M/n switched to a channel that Min-Jun might like.

After a while the little boy got bored and wanted to draw.

Jaehyun looked for the boy's drawing supplies and gave it to him. M/n and Jaehyun watched Min-Jun like proud parents.

"Jaehyun, you can lean your head on my shoulder if you want to, you look tired" M/n suddenly said.

Jaehyun was at first a bit suprised but then leaned his head on the taller male's shoulder.

M/n saw that Jaehyun was a bit uncomfortable in that position, so he hugged Jaehyun.

The younger male was too tired to say anything and he drifted of to sleep while M/n caressed Jaehyun's back.

What are you doing to me, Jaehyun?

Min-Jun turned around and saw them both hugging "M/n... do ywou wowe Jaehyun?".

That question shocked M/n and he replied with "I don't know. Till now we didn't have the best times together".

Min-Jun nod "Ywou wowe hwim wecause my tweacher swaid mwost cwouples hwate weach owther at fwirst"

Min-Jun always surprises everyone. He's pretty smart for his age.

M/n smiled at the child "Maybe, I do love him, but I don't know if he loves me back".

Min-Jun waddled to M/n said "He wowes ywou two"

The taller male carefully leaned down and got Min-Jun into his arm's.

Min-Jun and M/n ended up sleeping just like Jaehyun.

-

"I'm ba-" before the neighboor could finish his sentence, he saw the three of them sleeping on the couch.

He smiled and pulled out his phone to take a picture of them.

I hope that M/n and Jaehyun are gonna stay a couple. They remind me of the times where I was still in love.

He took Min-Jun into his arm's and walked upstairs to his son's room, so that he could lay him in his bed.

After that, their neighboor Ye-Jun shook M/n a bit so that he could wake up.

M/n opened his eye's a bit and when he saw Ye-Jun standing infront of him, he imidantly apologized for sleeping.

Their neighbour smiled at him   
"It's fine. Min-Jun always seems to be happy around you and that's already enough for me".

M/n smiled back and wanted to say something but Ye-Jun interrupted him "You and Jaehyun look great together. He's lucky to have you".

M/n looked down and Ye-Jun could tell that there was something wrong, he sat down next to M/n and Jaehyun's sleeping figure "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked reassuringly.

M/n took a deep breath "Me and Jaehyun aren't actually boyfriend's. We always had hated each other. As you already know, I was gonna live alone but our landlord lied and now we live together. Unfortunately we are now in the same class and someone made a rumour that we're a couple. I kissed him to show everyone that the rumours are 'real' and I said that we're in a fake relationship. Now we're here and I'm telling you about everything".

Ye-Jun put a hand on the tattooed male's shoulder "Do you love him?".

M/n chuckled but it didn't sound happy it sounded sad "It's obvious that Min-Jun has the same personality as you and I don't know... I don't even know how I feel".

Ye-Jun took M/n's hand in his and said "I think that you're in love with him. I know it's difficult at first but once you fully realize it, it can be a beautiful feeling. The way Jaehyun is cuddled up on your side already tells a lot and I'm sure that he loves you back. You two are just a bit confused and that's normal. Show him that you like him even if it's just a simple gesture".

M/n's eye's were getting teary but he held himself back "I would love to hug you now, but Jaehyun is sleeping".

Both of them chuckled a bit and M/n got up to carry Jaehyun in bridal style.

When they got infront of the door Ye-Jun spoke up "Take care of yourself and Jaehyun. Thank you so much and if you ever should have problems then you can just come here".

"I should be the one thanking you because you helped me more today".

-

M/n laid Jaehyun on their bed and gave his forehead a kiss before he went to their living room.

He wanted to call his stepbrother but before he could do that, Ye-Jun sent him a picture of the three of them asleep.

M/n thanked Ye-Jun for the picture and made it his lockscreen.

"Johnny..."

"Yes, M/n? Did something happen?" Johnny asked and sounded worried.

"I think I'm in love with Jaehyun"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Today, while I was babysitting Min-Jun, our neighbour and I had a talk and I maybe have realized that I'm in love" M/n said and was scared of Johnny's reaction.

"We both are not the best one's to ask when it comes to relationships but surprsingly, I fell in love today as well"

"How do we always end up being in the same situations?",

"No idea" and both started laughing.

"Tell me about the person you fell in love with" M/n asked.

"So, first of all I don't know his name-"

Before Johnny could talk more, he said "Johnny... are you crazy?" 

"Yes, I am but let me continue. He's smaller than me, is probably about my age and kind of reminds me of a cat. Today, we had a conversation but he needed to go back to his friend and before I could ask for his name, his friend pulled him with him"

"Do you want to cry now?" M/n asked jokingly.

"NO! I'M GONNA FIND HIM AND MAKE HIM MINE!" Johnny yelled.

"You're still crazy"

"I'M CRAZY IN LOVE!!!"

"Okay loverboy, I'm gonna sleep now and that's what you should do as well"

"Bye, M/n"

"Bye, Johnny"

Maybe, I should do the same as Johnny and make him mine.


	8. [7]

𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 7

School was boring for Jaehyun and   
M/n, nothing interesting happened after yesterday night,

Till...

Something unexpected happened to Jaehyun...

_

"Why are you both acting like strangers?" The mother of the two siblings asked with a stern look on her face.

Jaemin looked angry at the ground while Jaehyun sighed. Both of them clearly didn't want to be in this situation. After all, it's been a while since both of them even sat in the same room.

"Not every sibling needs to get along" Jaehyun said and looked at his mother, hoping that she'll finally understand it.

"Of course, not everyone gets along with each other but you two are siblings, you should look out for each other and care for one another"

And there it is again... she doesn't understand it...

The mother sighed and looked at her son's in disappointment and sadness which made Jaehyun feel bad. Their mother had sibling problems as well when she was younger.

Ara (their mother) didn't get along with her siblings as well. All together they were three siblings. Ara was the oldest, Jung-Hoon was the middle child while Cho-Hee was the youngest. Ara always told both of her son's how she and her siblings never got along, which is why she was always hoping that Jaehyun and Jaemin wouldn't end up like that. Sadly it turned out to be the same...

Ara and her family were all wealthy and successful. They were all known to be a 'perfect' family, they always got along and were polite to everyone, they met, till jealousy ruined the family.

Ara's Dad was really strict, he never showed many emotions and wanted everyone to be successful in his family. Ara's mother was the complete opposite, she was a lovely, caring and an emotional person. Everyone always got suprised at how they both even ended up together, but maybe that's why people always said that the opposites attract each other. Nonetheless both of them were always polite and always tried to help other's.

All three of them were smart, got good grades and an amazing reputation. Ara was the sweetest person in school, Jung-Hoon was reserved but kind to welcome while Cho-Hee was the sunshine but at the same time a troublemaker. 

Everything was perfect but one day a big change happened. Cho-Hee got in trouble for having bad grades and was always fighting with her brother. Their parent's still got along till to this day but they were having some problems with the company of theirs and they were still deciding at which one of the siblings is gonna replace their father once he gets too old. 

Cho-Hee and and Jung-Hoon always wanted to be in their father's position while Ara didn't want to think of her future jobs yet, shockingly she was more interested in finding love rather than her dream job.

The fight got bigger between the youngest and the middle child, both of them are competitive and always wanted to be better than each other. 

The day, their father was gonna decide, a big fight broke out:

"I want to be in your position!" The youngest child said with confidents while her brother gave her a glare.

"Cho-Hee, we both know that I worked a lot for this spot and I should be the one getting it" 

Their mother looked at both of them, scared that this fight might end worse than the other one's. Their father sighed and was listening to what was going to happen next.

"Cho-Hee, Jung-Hoon, please stop fighting. It's only a spot, nothing important" Ara said and tried to calm her siblings down.

Both of them turned around and glared at her, it looked like they realized something.

"So, you want the spot?" Cho-Hee asked but it sounded more like a fact.

Ara frowned and looked at the youngest "What?".

This time her brother spoke up "Cho-Hee is right. You're trying to act like the most innocent and friendly one, just to get the position!".

"I'm not! The spot doesn't even interest me!" Ara tried to defend herself.

Cho-Hee got closer and pushed the oldest sibling "You're disgusting! Acting all innocent just to get what you want. You're manipulative!".

Ara looked at her sister in disbelieve.

"No, I really don't want it..."

"YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU-"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Their father yelled which made all of them flinch. 

"Are you all crazy?!?! You all are fighting with each other for one single spot that isn't even important! If I would have known how much you all would fight for this fucking position, I would have already gave it to someone else!" 

"Cho-Hee, you're the youngest, show some respect before you try to attack someone for something that you don't even know. Jung-Hoon, me and your father know how much you worked for it but that doesn't mean that you should let someone provoke you. Ara, I know that you were never interested in this spot in the first place but can you take it?" The last sentence shocked the three siblings.

"Mom, I really don't want it" Ara said and hoped that she would forget the idea.

"No, I think you would suit it perfectly. Your mother is right. Till now you have been honest to everyone and we both know how smart you are, please take it" 

Ara knew that her parents wouldn't change their mind and she agreed.

"Why the fuck does she get the spot?!?!" Cho-Hee yelled and her brother agreed.

Their father sighed and spoke up "Because till now she didn't even once let herself being carried away by these things and she is the most responsible one".

And everything else was blurred. Ara never wanted to tell anything of the story. She couldn't bring herself to it. The only thing Jaemin and Jaehyun knew about was, that they have never spoken to each other after that ever again. 

Cho-Hee got into a company even if she still was angry to this day. Jung-Hoon moved away and lives in New York now and Ara is in her father's spot. 

All three of them are successful but they'll never move on from their jealousy that ruined the perfect family image of them.

"Please just try to get-" 

Before their mother could finish the sentence, Jaemin interrupted his mother.

"I don't want to get along with him! Do you know how embrassing it is to have Jaehyun as my brother?! I can't even tell anyone about him because he disgusts me".

Now jaemin turned to Jaehyun "I hate you! You don't mean anything to me and I wish that you didn't even exist!" With that Jaemin walked to his room and there was silence.

His mother was shocked and speechless while Jaehyun felt horrible. Yes, they didn't get along but Jaehyun still cared even if he doesn't show it. It hurt him and Jaehyun was close to crying.

"Jae-" 

"It's okay, I think it would be better if I go now. In the end I'm just a bother to everyone" with that Jaehyun got up and went outside.

His mother was thinking of following him but she didn't because she knew that Jaehyun needs time for himself.

-

"Johnny, are you crazy?!?!" M/n yelled.

"Yes, I am" Johnny answered through the phone.

M/n could just sigh and roll his eye's.

"Johnny... you just followed Ten and he got scared!"

"But I got his number after that" Johnny said and defended himself.

Before M/n could reply, the door opened and he saw Jaehyun who was crying. 

Without even thinking M/n just said "Johnny, I'll call you later" ended the call and went to the smaller male.

"Jaehyun, what happened?" M/n asked.

Jaehyun didn't reply and hugged M/n tightly.

The taller male hugged him back and felt his heart shattering. It hurt to see, Jaehyun crying. M/n went to their room and both sat down on the bed.

"M/n, a-am I a b-bad person?" Jaehyun asked while he was sobbing.

M/n was shocked at first but then spoke up "Jaehyun, look at me".

The younger male was still in M/n's embrace and didn't show his face, the taller male slowly put his hand on Jaehyun's chin and made him look up.

The other male's face was red from crying and he was trying his best to breath "Jaehyun..." M/n said and put both of his hands on Jaehyun's cheeks.

"You aren't a bad person, okay? You're sweet, caring and an amazing boyfriend. I don't want to see you cry, I may not know about what you're crying, but what I can say is, that I hope that I'll never see you cry ever again".

Jaehyun hugged M/n again and thanked him which made the tattooed male smile.

Some minutes later, Jaehyun fell asleep and M/n laid him down.

Who made this angel cry?


	9. [8]

𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 8:

Today was a normal and boring day, well... you thought.

"Johnny, why the fuck are we hiding?!" Taeyong whispered and glared at the taller male.

"The boy that we saw last time, he's here with his friends!" Johnny said with a big smile on his face while he pointed at the small group of friends.

Taeyong slowly started to realize what Johnny wanted to do, he put his hands on the smiling male and started to shake him "Johnny! Are you insane!?" 

"No" Johnny said while he was still staring at the cat looking male, across the mall.

The smaller male took a deep breath before he would probably get even more angry.

"Just ask for his damn number! You look like a creep!!!" Johnny just ignored what his friend said. Everyone who would look at Johnny, would probably think that he went insane, staring at a person with a big smile on his face.

Johnny turned around and said "I'll make him mine!" That was it, he probably really went insane.

Before the smaller male could respond, Johnny interrupted him "You'll help me!" and with that, Johnny's 'dating plan' began.

-

"I still can't believe that we're here, standing around like idiots, while your giant looking ass is staring at him" The two males were currently hiding behind a clothes rack, not the smartest desicion, since the smaller male has red hair while the other male looks like a giant.

"Taeyong, go to his friends and ask them about something! My crush is looking for clothes and it's the perfect timing because his friends are a bit away" 

"Joh-" he couldn't even finish his sentence because Johnny pushed him towards the group and unfortunately he bumped against one of them.

Taeyong was thinking of running away but the group turned around towards him "Do you need any help?" The cute looking male asked.

"Ehm- Do you maybe know where the jewellery store is?" He was starting to get nervous and looked at the ground to avoid their eyes.

"Yes, I can take you there" He was hoping that the rest would go with them, but it didn't look like it, so he needed to say something before the 'plan' could go wrong.

The male wanted to walk but Taeyong stopped him "You all can come too, if you want to! I'll even buy you some drinks!" He looked at the group with hope in his eyes.

"No, you don't need-" the older looking male was gonna finish his sentence, till the groups tallest spoke up with his loud voice which made Taeyong flinch "Yes! Let's go!"

Before anyone could react, the taller male pulled his friends and Taeyong with him.

-

In the meantime, Johnny was slowly walking near the cat looking male, trying to be as sneaky as possible which definetly didn't work out, because people around them were giving him weird looks.

The taller male wasn't even sure anymore if he should speak to the smaller male but before he could go and find Taeyong, the cat looking male suddenly turned around, he flinched and was about to scream, but Johnny put his hand over the males mouth and pushed him into one of the changing cabins with him.

"Please, don't scream" Johnny pleaded and looked at the smaller male, that looked terrified but after some seconds, his face started to soften and he pulled Johnny's hand away.

"Aren't you the guy from two days ago?" Johnny nod and was happy that he got recognized.

"I'm Johnny and you?" He asked and started to smile a bit.

The smaller male frowned but notheless said his name "You can call me Ten"

Before Ten could ask any questions, the cabin was suddenly being opened by a security guard. 

The two flinched at the sudden noise, but before anyone of them could speak up, one of the workers said "that's the creep, I was talking about!" She said and pointed at Johnny, while Johnny's eyes widened and he pointed at himself.

"Yes, you!" With that, the security guard pulled him outside of the cabin and was about to take him with him, till Ten spoke up.

"You misunderstood it! He's my friend!" The guard, pulled his hand away from Johnny, while Johnny looked surprised.

The cashier started to blush in embarrassment and imidantly apologized to the two of them.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that!" And with that the cashier and guard left.

Johnny was still frozen in place and just stared at the cat looking male "You just saved me..."

Ten started to smirk "Yes, I did and now you owe me something!".

The taller male nod and asked what he should do or give him, but what Ten said, shocked him "Go on a date with me!"

-

"JOHNNY!!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN IN TROUBLE!!!" M/n yelled through the phone at his stepbrother.

"But I didn't!" Johnny said and started to remember their date, which made him smile like a lovestruck idiot.

M/n sighed and Johnny started to talk about his date with Ten.

-

"Johnny, I hate you!!!" Taeyong said through the phone and sat down on his sofa.

"No, you don't and at least you made friends" Johnny responded and tried to talk about it in a good way.

"I'M BROKE NOW!!! THIS GRINNING TALL MALE, NAMED LUCAS, DIDN'T STOP EATING!!! I COULDN'T EVEN GO TO THE DAMN JEWELLERY STORE, THAT'S HOW HUNGRY HE WAS!!!" And with that Taeyong continued ranting about the friend group of Ten.

After all, Johnny just let him alone with Ten's friend group.

"Okay, okay, how were his other friends? Not Lucas! You're already talking about him the whole time!"

"I'm not talking about him, I'm ranting about him!" Johnny just rolled his eyes and continued to listen to his friend.

"Kun seems to be the oldest in the group and he was actually really kind. Winwin and Xiaojun didn't talk much but they seemed like nice people but then there are these three angry making people, Hendery, Yangyang and Lucas! The WHOLE TIME they were trying to provoke me and Yangyang said that I was old!!! ME AND OLD?! I STILL LOOK HOT! The audacity this little kid has...!" And even more.

For Johnny it was a big success while Taeyong was trying not to come over to Johnny's house and murder him.

"At least you still remember their names-" 

"SHUT UP!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't proof read at all. So there are probably some mistakes.


	10. [9]

𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 9

"Jung, stay at home, I'll just say that you aren't feeling well" It was already the fifteenth time that he told Jaehyun to stay at home. 

His face was puffed and his eyes were still red from crying. He looked paler than usual which made the taller male worried about him. Jaehyun didn't even eat much because of what happened. M/n forced him to eat a bit even if it's only one bite. 

Whenever he would ask him what happened, Jaehyun would just stay quiet and look away, but M/n still saw that he was close to crying. It somehow hurt the tattooed male, to see his roommate cry even if he couldn't explain the feeling. It was like someone was stabbing his heart multiply times.

Jaehyun didn't respond, put on his shoes and went outside to walk to school. M/n quickly did the same and tried to catch up with the hurt looking male.

"Jung, stop it and stay at home!" M/n grabbed his wrist, but the smaller male yanked the taller males hand away from his wrist, without even giving him a glance, he continued to walk.

M/n sighed, went with his hand through his hair and took a deep breath to calm himself down before he could get angry.

Today didn't seem like a good day and it was probably gonna be worse once they went into the school.

M/n kept his distance to Jaehyun while they were walking to school, so that he wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

The students that were walking to the same destination, looked at the two and started to 'whisper' which they still could hear.

"Did they have a fight?" The girl with the blond hair, asked her friends even if they didn't know the answer either.

The long black haired girl looked at M/n's face and quickly turned her head, once she saw that he was looking at her "It seems like it, M/n looks sad, but Jaehyun kinda looks angry"

"I bet Jaehyun did something!" The taller girl amongst them said.

"Maybe he cheated on M/n!" The group went quiet for a moment and looked at the girl with the ponytail.

"He wouldn't... or would he?" The blond one asked.

"I'm sure he did it! Jaehyun is an asshole!" The taller male responded and the other girls nod, while M/n was balling his fists.

The long black haired girl spoke up again "From what I know, Jaehyun is a cheater, even in his old relationships, that had happened!"

Jaehyun heard that clearly and clenched his jaw. Rumours, that's what it is. Not the truth, but some goddamn rumours that try to ruin his life whenever they could.

Jaehyun's ex was the reason why these rumours came up. They both seemed so happy, till his ex girlfriend broke his heart and not only that, after a day, his ex even spread around rumours like this and told everyone that he cheated on her.

He hated her with all his heart. After all, the cheater was her, not him, but nobody believed him, other than his friends.

"Jaehyun isn't even that handsome! He's just a pathetic and disgusting person!" The group didn't seem to get quiet and M/n couldn't take it anymore while Jaehyun just started to walk faster and after some minutes, you couldn't even see him anymore.

The tattooed male went to the group of girls, that suddenly went quiet once they saw M/n.

"Next time either you all shut the fuck up or learn how to whisper! Stop making up rumours when you all don't even know shit about me and Jaehyun!" With that, he walked towards the school while the girls looked at each other.

"I guess he's an asshole as well" the taller girl said while the rest agreed with her.

-

"Jaehyun, please talk to us" Taeil said and the rest nod. They all had a break right now and pulled him into the restroom.

Jaehyun was still looking down while Ten started to get angry "Jaehyun, speak up or I'm gonna punch you! You're so pathetic sometimes!"

Still nothing, Ten was gonna lose his patience and punch him, but Jungwoo held him before he could do something that he would regret.

"Jaehyun, you know that you can speak to us, right? I know it isn't nice to corner someone, but otherwise you won't speak up" Doyoung said and put a hand on the younger males shoulder.

"I-I j-just don't k-know why e-everyone h-hates me s-so m-much" Jaehyun spoke up and started to sob.

Doyoung hugged him tightly while Jaehyun put his head on the older males shoulder and started to cry.

Taeil's face softened and went up to caress the youngers back, Ten started to feel bad and looked down while Jungwoo went up to hug Jaehyun as well. 

Jaehyun started to cry even more and held Doyoung tightly as if he's gonna disappear "I-I h-hate m-myself s-so m-much. I-I s-shouldn't e-even e-exist" Jaehyun said and remembered the things that Jaemin had said to him, while his friends were shocked.

"Why would you say that?" Taeil asked, Jaehyun had never even once said something like that before, he already isn't someone that talks about his problems, but to hear him say that he hates himself makes all of them even more worried.

"J-Jaemin, h-hates m-me... I-I a-m a-a b-bad b-brother..." The more time passed, the harder it got for Jaehyun to breath. 

They were already too late for their next classes and didn't even know what had happened only some minutes ago.

-

"What happened?!" The principal asked the two boys that were sitting in front of him.

Ji-hoon's face was full with fresh bruises that the tattooed male had gives him while M/n only had a bruise on his jaw.

"This fucking asshole punched me!" Ji-hoon said and glared at the male that was sitting next to him.

"You deserved it!" M/n said and was about to stand up, till the principal stopped him.

"M/n, why did you punch him?" 

"Ji-hoon was insulting Jaehyun behind his back and spread rumours about him. He and his friends were even planning on beating him up!" 

The principal was disappointed. It wasn't the first time that Ji-hoon had done something like this. 

"M/n, go to your next class. Ji-hoon, stay here. We're gonna have a talk" the taller male nod and went outside just to see Johnny standing there.

"M/n, are you alright?" Johnny asked and cupped his brothers face in his hands.

"I'm okay" M/n said and pulled his brother's hands down from his face.

"M/n, you shouldn't have done that. Yes, what Ji-hoon did is disgusting, but you got yourself in trouble. If you're gonna continue like this, they'll probably expell you from school or even worse, you'll have to change school" Johnny said as they walked to the classroom.

M/n chuckled "Now you're saying that to me, as if you aren't the schools troublemaker".

"That isn't funny!"

"It is!"

-

Jaehyun and the rest were now standing outside, since he had some troubles in breathing from all the crying.

His face was now flushed red with dried tear stains on his face and red eyes. 

Jaehyun's hands were trembling and Ten took his hand in his.

"I'm sorry for saying that" Ten said and looked down, too afraid to look up, because he was scared at how his friend would react.

Surprisingly, Jaehyun held his hand tighter "It's okay. We all get angry sometimes".

-

"Jaehyun!" Jungwoo yelled and ran towards his friend.

The male with dimples stopped walking and looked at Jungwoo "Did you hear that someone had a fight because of you?"

Jaehyun frowned and shook his head "No, I didn't. Who had a fight because of me?" He started to get more curious since the whole day long they were outside, luckily Mr.Han had talked about it with the other teachers and they allowed them to stay by Jaehyun's side.

"I don't know but everyone was talking about it, but don't worry too much, you already had a difficult day" Jungwoo said and gave his friend a hug.

Why would someone have a fight because of me?

-

"Don't tell Jaehyun anything about it" 

"Why?"

"He'll find it out himself sooner or later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't proof read either.
> 
> Stay safe and take care everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm scared that something might happen with my books on wattpad, I'm gonna be posting mg stories on here as well


End file.
